


Harmony

by Liala



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Scent Kink, Vaginal Sex, Xenophilia, jaal is a sweethear, snippets over time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 04:25:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10528908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liala/pseuds/Liala
Summary: Jaal made a gift for his pathfinder Alice Ryder.  A vial of perfume, crafted by himself.  Snippets of their relationship linked by his gift.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been a major funk, not being able to write at all. I wanted to so badly with Jaal. I did my best for my favourite Angaran.

“I made it, for you.” Jaal smiled, his listing the gifts he was presenting to the others. The small vial pressed into her palm held a viscous liquid of aquamarine, a perfume made specifically with Ryder in mind. Jaal watched closely sensing her hesitation. “Did I get it wrong? I was not sure, you said you liked the perfume I made for myself?”

“No, no! Not at all. I am just surprised is all. It’s not often I’m given such a thoughtful gift.” her smile was warm and sweet.

“A pity, in your culture do you not give your friends gifts?”

“Yes, but mainly on birthdays or other holidays.”

“I see.” he mused.

“But I love it, thank you. I can wait to try it.”

He smiles, flattered by her response, he noted a faint red colouring to her cheek. Before she leaves clutching the vial to her chest. Pleased his gift was well received he returned to his current gift for Vetra the poetry harder to write when translating across languages. He wonders how Ryder will smell with his scent on her alien skin, but the thought doesn't linger.

\----

“What is that scent you're wearing. It’s unique.” PeeBee commented, the thoughts flying fast as Ryder drove the Nomad like a lunatic.  
“I made it.” Jaal announced proudly.  
“Really?”  
“Plants and flowers are not so different from bombs.” He chuckled.  
“No shit.” Replied Ryder. “I love it Jaal, it is so delicate in scent, it harmonises so well. Its also strong.”  
“Like the woman who wears it.”

PeeBee screamed as Ryder forgot about the cliff.

\-----

“I can't believe you fall asleep in here.” Called Ryder from underneath the Nomad, her legs poking out from below as she repaired it. Drack was keeping watch, while Jaal handed her tools. “I mean the terrain is so rough and the Nomad handles like a pig.”

“Of course, the terrain…” He chuckled in response.

“You too? My driving is adequate.” She grumbled wriggling from underneath, adjusting her helmet that was squeezing and grating her nerves. “Can you help me with this?” She ducked under once more leaving a gap beside her assuming he would follow. His chest felt tighter at the thought of contact, a familiar feeling but surprising...could he be developing a crush? Squeezing under the chassis his shoulders pressed against hers as she directed him towards the aid she required.

She was a capable female, strong and true to her word. Her smile was warming and she was sincere, the familiar ache in his chest beginning once more. The faint smell of familiar flowers increased his heart rate. It was his scent.

“You still wear it?”  
“What?”  
“The perfume, pathfinder.”  
“Oh, yes. I wear it all the time, I love it. I don't know what I’ll do when I run out. I want to save it, but it would be shame for it not to be used and I… i’m rambling.”  
His smile remained hours later.  
\--------

“By the stars, get down here quick Kallo, the bleeding isn't slowing.” His voice rumbling as he fought his rising anxiety. Jaal held pressure on the wound as Drack bellowed the co-ordinates to the Tempest as he fought the panic warring within. He should have seen the Roekkar, he should have seen it! She could not die, she meant to much to her people let alone the hold she had on his heart. He flinched as the hard pad of her glove fingers pressed against his cheek. Comfort, she was dying and sought to comfort him. His heart swelled with pride and love for the thin skinned woman. Only her eyes were visible through the helmet, tears filling her eyes, fighting to hide their fear, he whispered soft words of praise and comfort, telling her how brave she was, how she would survive and kick everyone’s ass. The Crimson of her blood seeping between his fingers, soaking into the soil, her life was draining away. “Pathfinder… Ryder!” He growled trying to keep her focused as her eyes began to flutter. “Alice, wake up! Do not give up.”

The hum of engines grew closer, he didn’t hear them land. He was focused on Ryder and keeping her grounded and awake. Large scaled hands dragged him back so she could be loaded on the stretcher, Dr. T’Perro already working on her. He follow behind, needing to be close. The run to the medbay was short, unfused hands unfastening her armour, discarding it in a pile as her fabric clothing was cut away.

“Jaal are you injured?” asked Cora, he had not noticed the human approach him, his mind still hyperfocused his senses overwhelmed. “Jaal?”  
“I… I am. I only worry for Ryder.”  
“It’s just that’s a lot of blood…” she indicated his Rofjinn soaked.  
“It’s not mine.” he replied, his voice wavering. “It is Ryders.” tears he had wrestled with broke free, he was afraid and hurt. The other’s didn’t understand Angaran openness, but his body ached in sorrow for his friend. He was thankful Cora did not reply.

Ryder was in surgery for an hour before Dr. T’Perro declared her stable, all she needed was rest and to let the Omnigel do it’s job. Jaal slumped as if all the tension in his body had been released at once. She was going to live.

“Can I see her?” he asked. He wished to remain at her side, if a member of his family were injured someone would stay with him. “In Angaran families we stay with our injured, for support.”

“I understand your need Jaal, but if you hinder her recovery I will have to ask you to leave.”

“Of course.” he smiled weakly, sitting beside her bed. If she were an Angaran he would hum or share his bioelectric current with her. Instead he would have to rely on words.

“Stay strong.” He whispered, his hand wrapped around her own. “Please. I cannot bear the thought of losing you, come back. I’ll try harder, I’m sorry.” his request becoming a broken sob.  
Underneath the clinical tang and blood was a familiar floral scent from her wrist.

He couldn’t lose her. Never again.

\------  
“Darling one.” He growled, lips seeking his beloved's, heart filled with love and lust. Alice met him with similar fervour, her hands roaming and pulling him close her hunger for him matching his own.  
“Love.” She purred forehead pressed to his, body trapped between the wall, her legs wrapped firmly around his waist.  
“Perhaps we should find somewhere more discreet?”  
“More discreet than the waterfall? I guess my quarters will do.” She giggled dropping to her feet and leading him by the hand towards the end of the corridor.

“Oh such things you stir in me.” He growled tugging her close as soon as the door closed. “May I?” She nodded as he began to remove her clothes piece by piece. Another thing to take apart and learn. Small hands sought the buckles of his rofjinn, tugging and pulling as she tried to remove his attire. “Patience dear one.” He purred placing her hands against her side.

“How about we do our own?” She whined wriggling on the spot as he tossed aside her bra and helped her step out from underwear, her eagerness pleasing him. She gasped as he cupped her breast teasing her collar with broken kisses, her body going lax against his. The faint scent of his perfume making his arousal ever more urgent. “Please Jaal, I can’t… Please…”  
“Wait on the bed for me my dear.” He encouraged as she vaulted across the room jumping onto the covers waiting and watching as he undressed, her eyes roving his body. Their first time was fumbling and loving, exploring what felt good, but since then their hunger and passion had only grown, his scent on her skin made him burn particularly bright. She gave a small applause when he was finally naked, kneeling on the bed he admired the bounce and curve of her breasts eager to taste her skin. She beckoned him forward with the curve of her finger.

With gentle hands he encouraged her to Alice move back up the covers. He crawled over her, mouth tracing the curves of her chest and placing kisses across her jaw. His nose filling with the familiar scent of her arousal mixing with the angaran flowers. She moaned rubbing herself against his finger as he teased her clit, his mouth sucking and teasing her breasts as she had taught him she was exquisite, her body taught and flushed beneath him. “Jaal please.” She begged, urged, his finger pressing in, finding her warm, wet and wanting. Alice moaned and whined his name to the starry sky.“I love you.” She repeated. “I love you.”

He groaned as her hand wrapped around his erect cock, her thumb tracing the ridges over his already leaking crown. He kissed her with all the adoration in his heart, her small, strange hands bringing him great pleasure. With gentle guidance she lined him with her entrance his hands braced beside her head. Slowly he pressed forward, forehead pressed together. He finally found where he belonged. She was his love and the world finally was beginning to make sense. Slowly he eased out, rocking his hips as she stretched around his girth, her moans and gasps urged him on as he lifted her knee opening and deepening his angle. Each curl of his hips dragged against her clit, her hands tracing his face and shoulders, mouth peppering kisses which he hungrily returned.

“Harder Jaal, please.” She fitted her hand beneath his fingers interlocked as she hooked her other leg over his hip. He withdrew quickly, slamming swiftly to the hilt, he body arching and rolling with his own in unity. With the roll of her hips and a push she pushed him to his back, quickly sheathing him again in her slick warmth.

“That's it Alice, take what you need, by the Stars you are perfection.” He pressed his thumb against her clit drawing small circles as she rode him, her moans growing in strength as she lifted almost entirely off his cock before slamming down. It was a rough, brisk pace their hearts beat as one.  
“Oh, I can't… Please...please…” She begged, the powerful pathfinder at his mercy, as he bent his knees beginning to thrust up from below. “Oh god yes!” She screamed bracing her hands on his chest she gave as much as he, he could feel her channel tightening around him, milking him for his seed. Was that why it was called the Milky Way? Her orgasm broke as she came with a scream as he ground against her, his own release following shortly after as he roared, holding her in a tight embrace, his love always close, always one. They kissed in the afterglow, sweet whispers of love. United, clear and strong.

 


End file.
